Bebe por correspondencia
by yatta
Summary: Escrito para el reto de las mazmorras del Snarry Maraton Snarry junio 2014 Harry se encuentra un pequeño bulto en la puerta de su casa, sin saber muy bien como reaccionar decide ir con su vecino a pedir ayuda, lo que jamás espero es ver a su ex profesor Severus Snape estrellarle la puerta en la cara.


Escrito para el reto de las mazmorras del Snarry ¨Maraton Snarry junio 2014¨

RESUMEN: Harry se encuentra un pequeño bulto en la puerta de su casa, sin saber muy bien como reaccionar decide ir con su vecino a pedir ayuda, lo que jamás espero es ver a su ex profesor Severus Snape estrellarle la puerta en la cara.

DISCLAIMER: Personajes no míos, esto no es con motivos de lucro, solo es diversión, perversa pero diversión al fin

ADVERTENCIAS: clasificación N-17, relaciones hombre-hombre (SeverusXHarry) post-guerra.

Si les gusta la temática y las advertencias no les incomodan ¡Disfruten!

**BEBE POR CORRESPONDENCIA**

One shoot

_Made in Yatta´s Brain_

_**ooOoOoOoOoo**_

Harry Potter, 19 años, el niño que vivió y venció estaba ante un dilema grave.

Pese a todos los abusos y mal trato que sus familiares los Durleys le dieron, no lo prepararon para enfrentar su pequeño problema, sabía todo lo que a deberes del hogar se tratase, cualquiera diría que era toda un ama de casa o en su caso un perfecto mayordomo, pero…

El llanto de un bebe resonaba por toda la habitación. Algún desconsiderado irresponsable le había dejado una canasta con un móvil bulto y el tan Griffyndor como sabia ser tenía que conocer el contenido, lo primero que pensó es que debía ser algún tipo de mascota, un perrito o un gato tal vez, eso sería genial, pero la realidad era tan dura como todo en su vida. Un bebe, estaba seguro no tenía ni seis meses y ahora lloraba y Harry no estaba seguro del por que, tenía varias teorías al respecto, pero no se atrevía a verificar.

Primero: no tenía alimento para el pequeño, por Merlín ni siquiera sabía que comía un bebe, sabía que en el mercado debía de haber una gran variedad de productos aptas para el bebe. Solo había un inconveniente, tratando de escapar del mundo mágico se había ido a un lejano lugar, muy, demasiado alejado de la civilización. Creía que a un kilómetro tenía un vecino.

Segundo: Ni en broma se asomaría a ese pañal, quien sabe que cosas desagradables pudiese contener, una vez escucho a unos de sus compañeros del colegio comentar al respecto y ni toda su curiosidad le haría ver que tan cierta era esa horrible historia.

Tercero: Cargarlo y mecerlo para calmarlo, eso sí lo podía hacer, al menos lo había hecho una vez cuando Teddy nació. Bien decidido, comenzaría por esa parte.

Harry tomo al bebe en sus brazos. Este como por obra de magia detuvo su llanto, ahora que podía verlo tranquilo era lindo, cabello rubio rizado y ojos azules que lo observaban detenidamente, era difícil distinguir si era una niña o un varón.

De nuevo el llanto…

Harry ya comenzaba a desesperarse, había que pensar en la situación.

Primero: No pensaba ir al mundo mágico bajo ninguna circunstancia, ni siquiera por ayuda, primero revisaba ese pañal antes de que eso sucediera.

Segundo: Estaba a muchos kilómetros (demasiados) alejado de la civilización ¿Qué posibilidades hay de que un bebe aparezca en la puerta de su hogar?

Tercero: No sabía casi nada de bebes y este no dejaba de llorar. Merlín lo que daría por un elfo doméstico en esos momentos.

Bien después de pensarlo se dijo así mismo ¨Estas jodido¨ estaba claro que no era apto para cuidar de un pequeño bebe.

Una idea le vio a la mente ¡El vecino!

Podría aparecerse en su casa fácilmente, alguna de las personas que vivieran en ese lugar sabría como cuidarlo o quizás a ellos se les había extraviado, si, esa era una excelente idea.

**O-o**

Decir que no estaba nervioso era mentir, ya tenía más de dos años sin más contacto humano que el vendedor de la tienda muggle donde obtenía sus alimentos, si, le enviaba cartas a Hermione y Ron, pero eso era muy diferente.

Trago saliva y toco la puerta, no era una casa muy grande al parecer, se veía bien cuidada, un lindo jardín y árboles le daban un aire de campo muy hogareño, quizás había una mujer con niños, aunque no veía juguetes regados por ningún lado.

La puerta se abrió –Buenos días disculpe, me preguntaba si habían extraviado algún bebe, este pequeño apareció…

La voz de Harry se perdió por un instante, de todas las personas que pudiesen habitar ese lugar ¿¡Por qué tenía que ser precisamente él!?

Severus Snape se mostraba altivo frente al umbral de la puerta, su aspecto no había cambiado en nada, cabello largo, nariz ganchuda, túnica negra y cara de pocos amigos.

Harry intento hablar de nuevo pero la puerta se cerró fuertemente.

No que esperara ayuda de alguien como Snape, se regresó a su hogar, excelente idea Potter se dijo a sí mismo, busca ayuda con el agrio de Snape. Aunque la idea parecía fantástica antes de saber quién era su vecino.

**O-o**

Severus Snape caminaba de un lado a otro, Potter ¡Le había estrellado la puerta en la cara a Potter!

Un bebe ¿Cuándo demonios se había convertido en padre? Una bruma de pensamientos no lo dejaba razonar. Cuando vio al de ojos verdes con el pequeño bulto en sus brazos no pudo más que sentir coraje y un odio irracional ante ese bebe. Sacudió su cabeza, no, las palabras de Potter mencionaban que estaba extraviado o algo así, por Morgana, cuando había descubierto la ubicación del mocoso hace un año decidió quedarse en su actual residencia, nunca vio llegar a nadie más, era ridículo pensar que ese niño fuera del mocoso. Snape gruño, recordaba los motivos por los cuales decidió quedarse.

Con los mortífagos que aún estaban sueltos ¿Cómo podía dejar solo al niñato… La seguridad del chico le había sido confiada por Lily, no podía defraudar a su fallecida amiga ¿Cierto?

Snape suspiro cansino, aunque ese bebe fuese del mocoso, no tenía por que comportarse de esa manera, probablemente Potter necesitaba ayuda y el por toda respuesta prácticamente lo corrió y de una manera grosera. Ahora que lo pensaba con más claridad ¿Qué sabia ese chico de bebes? Podía asegurar que en un noventainueve por cierto nada.

Gruño y entonces salió de su propiedad, no se disculparía, pero no se perdonaría si no hacía algo, Lily lo mataría si supiese.

Necesitaba hacer algo antes de aparecerse en la casa de Potter.

**O-o**

Unas horas habían pasado y en definitiva tuvo que armarse de valor Gryffindor y revisar el bendito pañal, para su sorpresa estaba limpio y pudo descubrir que era un varoncito. Si descartaba la opción dos y tres, le quedaba la cuestión de alimentarlo, no quería ser el causante de matarlo envenenado, sabía que no podía darle cualquier leche. Frutas, verduras cocidas… ¿Cuáles?

El niño aumento la intensidad del llanto, Por Merlín el también lloraría.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a surgir, se sentía tan impotente ¿Si le rogaba a Snape por ayuda? ¿Le daría otro portazo en la cara? ¿Al menos un consejo? De solo recordar el trato por el pocionista… Harry tomo al bebe y lo abrazo dejando que sus lágrimas surgieran sin evitar detenerlas. ¡Estúpido Snape!

El timbre de su puerta sonó, una luz al final del camino…

Harry se apresuró a abrir la puerta. Su luz se vio opacada por la negrura de la túnica de la persona frente a él.

Snape elevo una ceja, Harry se veía terriblemente adorable, su rostro con lágrimas y confusión a la vez mientras el bebe en sus brazos no paraba de llorar, debía ser hilarante verlo desesperarse hasta tal punto.

Snape puso un bolso frente a Potter –Aquí hay comida pañales, lo más indispensable para el bebe –Un gruñido hizo despertar al más joven del shock.

Harry intento coger el bolso, pero temía dejar caer al niño, un poco avergonzado se quedó al no poder tomar la generosa aportación del mayor.

El pocionista hablo –Si gusta puedo dejar el bolso dentro –Harry asintió y se apartó de la entrada para darle el paso sin pensarlo.

Snape simplemente entro, puso el bolso en una mesa –El instructivo de cómo preparar la leche está en el bote, pero conociendo sus habilidades para seguir instrucciones lo mejor será que yo la prepare y le muestre como ¿Dónde está la cocina? –Atónito Harry volteo a la puerta y Snape entendió –Vamos entonces.

Una vez que el bebe comió y se durmió todo estaba en calma. No tenía un lugar donde colocarlo para la siesta así que opto por ponerlo en la misma cesta que lo había encontrado. Se veía tan inocente e indefenso ¿Como esa pequeña criaturita le había hecho llegar al borde de la desesperación? Ni el mismo Voldemort le ocasiono llorar como lo había hecho –Creo que deberíamos ponerle un nombre –Dijo de pronto el más joven.

Snape lo miro como bicho raro –No se encariñe con el Potter, su madre debe de andar por allí rondando y no tardara en darse cuenta que olvido o perdió su preciado bebe.

Harry le acaricio la mejilla al niño, su piel era tan suave –Albus ¿Qué le parece ese nombre? Harry miro al pocionista.

Severus gruño –¿Qué demonios acabo de decir Potter? ¿Por qué Albus? –El mayor se cruzó de brazos.

Harry pensó un poco lo que diría –Bueno necesitamos una manera de referirnos al bebe y ya que es un niño tendrá que ser algo acorde, primero pensé en James, pero sé que detesta a mi padre, después pensé en Sirius y la verdad no se a quien detesta más de los dos, entonces pensé en alguien que ambos respetáramos y Albus fue el resultado –Explico tranquilamente el de ojos verdes.

El pocionista se masajeo el puente de la nariz –¿Cuántos niños más tiene escondidos Potter?

Harry negó con la cabeza –¡Como cree que voy a esconder un bebe! –Dijo alarmado –Si con este es suficiente para mis nervios.

Snape bufo –Si es el único bebe aquí presente podemos referirnos a él como ¨bebe¨ o ¨niño¨ no hay necesidad de ponerle un nombre –Harry iba a objetar aquello –Eso solo lo hará más cercano al bebe y cuando la madre venga en su búsqueda le será difícil desprenderse de él –Harry hizo un puchero hinchando los cachetes y cruzándose de brazos.

Snape le dio la espalda para evitar que viera su sonrisa, dos ocasiones en las que pudo ver gestos adorables en el Griffyndor, Merlín de todo lo bueno que hizo hasta ahora es que le comienzan a pagar. No que fuese una queja, esperaba poder ver más del menor. Solo que no ese día –¿Cree que pueda hacerse cargo por el momento? –Pregunto el pocionista.

Harry asintió –Puede quedarse a cenar si gusta, en agradecimiento por ayudarme con el bebe –se apresuró a decir viendo que la expresión de Snape cambiaba a una que no sabía si era buena o mala.

Severus camino a la salida –Otro día será, deje asuntos sin terminar por venir a salvarle de la desesperación y por supuesto salvar la vida de un inocente –Dijo sarcástico

Harry enrojeció –¡Discúlpeme por no saber nada de bebes –El de ojos verdes le saco la lengua de forma infantil –Sin embargo, le agradezco mucho su ayuda y me gustaría poder ofrecerle por lo menos una cena –La voz de Harry se apagó por un instante –¡Cierto! ¿Qué le gustaría comer? –Dijo en tono más animado.

El silencio reino por unos instantes hasta que el ruido de la puerta abriéndose interrumpió –Asado, hace mucho que no como un buen asado –Snape comento para después salir de la casa.

El corazón de Harry latía a mil por hora, dio un salto de alegría –Albus tendremos compañía mañana así que debes comportarte –Tomo la canasta donde estaba el bebe y se fue a la cocina, revisaría si tenía lo necesario para la cena de Snape y aprovecharía para cenar un simple cereal.

**O-o**

A la mañana siguiente Snape se encontraba pensativo, Harry le iba a cocinar ¿Cocinaría bien el mocoso? Por supuesto, no se arriesgaría a invitarlo si no lo hiciera, si alguien sabia lo exigente que era Severus ese era Harry Potter. No lo quería admitir, pero quería ver al joven, no podía esperar a la cena, pensó un poco más en la solución a sus deseos…

¡El bebe!

Potter no lo culparía por querer cerciorarse sobre el bienestar del bebe. Decidido iría a donde Potter.

Rápidamente se apareció en la entrada de la residencia Potter, toco la puerta y espero, el chico si que se tomaba su tiempo para abrir, quizás lo agarro en mal momento, como en el baño, dando de comer al bebe o algo por el estilo. Volvió a tocar y nada, pego su oreja a la puerta para ver si detectaba algún sonido, nada.

De nuevo toco la puerta, calma Snape se dijo a sí mismo, a lo mejor esta tan entretenido con el bebe, después de todo es un atolondrado Gryffindor.

Su paciencia se estaba agotando y la preocupación hacia acto de presencia. No esperaría mas, saco su varita y apunto a la puerta, fue en ese momento cuando se abrió.

Un ojeroso Potter se asomaba, lo miro y bostezo –Pase profesor –Dijo somnoliento

Snape guardo la varita y paso –¿Acaso no durmió Potter? –Dijo burlón

Harry de nuevo bostezo – El bebe despertó en varias ocasiones –Dijo para después tallarse el ojo derecho.

Snape elevo una ceja –¿Dónde está el bebe ahora? –Pregunto el pocionista.

Harry se rasco la cabeza –En la sala –Cerró la puerta y como si el ruido lo hubiese asustado Albus comenzó a llorar.

Snape se apresuró a llegar con el niño, al parecer Potter había transfigurado una cuna para el bebe, comenzó a revisarlo

–Estaba por alimentarlo –Harry mostro el biberón que tenía en la mano.

Severus se acercó y tomo el alimento no sin antes rozar esos dedos, escalofríos le recorrió la espalda –Por que no mejor se ducha a ver si se despierta, yo cuidare al bebe mientras –Dijo Snape tratando de aparentar normalidad.

Harry asintió y de inmediato se fue. Llego a su habitación, los dedos de Snape se sintieron un poco ásperos aun así fue maravilloso. Se cubrió la cara con las manos –Harry deja de pensar en tonterías –Se dijo a sí mismo y se fue directo a la tina.

Severus coloco al bebe en su regazo y comenzó a alimentarlo una vez que la botella se quedó vacía y de sacar los gases lo volvió a colocar en la cuna, se quedó observando al pequeño –No tienes para nada cara de llamarte Albus, que absurdo por Potter –Tomo la barbilla del niño con su mano derecha y movió el rostro para evaluarlo con más calma –Se quedo un rato pensativo –Albus no es un adecuado para ti, definitivamente, creo que un mejor nombre seria Ethan –El niño comenzó a reír –Te gusta Ethan –Snape sonrió

Harry miraba la interacción de Snape con Albus –Yo ya le di un nombre –Dijo sonriendo

Snape se recompuso y se alejó del bebe –Solo creo que le gusta más Ethan, Albus no es nombre bonito, no hay necesidad de castigarlo con semejante aberración.

El de ojos verde ladeo la cabeza –Ese solo es un nombre provisional ¿Qué paso con no encariñarse?

Snape gruño –Olvídelo Potter, mejor regreso cuando la cena este lista –dijo en tono ofendido. El maldito crio le había regresado sus palabras.

Harry se apresuró a detener al profesor –¡Espere! ¿Podría cuidar de… Ethan por unos momentos? Necesito hacer unas modificaciones a la habitación y no quiero que se quede solo.

El pocionista miro detenidamente al joven, usar el nombre de Ethan para referirse al pequeño, esa era una jugada muy Slytherin –Esta bien, pero apresúrese –Le concedería solo esta vez.

**o-O**

Ya había pasado una hora, ¿Qué tanto le tomaba al joven? Tomo a Ethan en sus brazos y fue a la habitación del menor.

Al entrar pudo ver de inmediato los cambios realizados, una cuna más grande y un espacio para cambiar al niño, colores dignos de las extravagantes túnicas de Dumbledore, y en una enorme cama estaba el chico al parecer dormido, Snape suspiro, cansado como estaba y usando magia niñato tonto, era lógico que se agotaría, no podía dejarlo solo, se sentó junto a Harry en la cama ¿Cuántas veces tenía la oportunidad de ver a Potter en su modo más angelical?

Snape cerro sus ojos solo por unos segundos, cuando los abrió tenía el rostro del menor enfrente ¿En verdad se quedó dormido? No se movió ni quería, jamás tendría el rostro del chico tan cercano, como deseaba unir sus labios en esos momentos, pero no podía aprovecharse de un indefenso Griffyndor ¿o sí? No era un Slytherin por nada, Potter no tendría por que enterarse.

Severus respiro profundo, era ahora o nunca. Estaba por acercarse cuando los ojos verdes lo paralizaron. ¡Maldición! ¡Por que tenía que despertar precisamente en ese momento! Harry parpadeo un par de veces y sonrió, puso su mano en el rostro del profesor y fue el mismo Potter el que inicio el beso, lentamente saboreando de esos labios, sí que estaba en la gloria, Harry se separó por un instante y volvió a sonreír –Sev ¡Donde estas tocando? –Una risita picara se le escapó al león.

Snape elevo una ceja, sus manos no lo tocaban aún.

¡Ethan!

El pocionista de inmediato busco al pequeñín y lo encontró abrazado a la cintura de Harry –Ethan, por un momento me olvide de ti-Dijo aliviado Severus.

Harry abrió los ojos enormemente, no estaba soñando, en verdad, su profesor y él. Miro horrorizado a su ex profesor –Profesor, yo no debí, pensé que era un sueño y luego, este, yo, como le explico…

–¿Sueña a menudo que me besa? –Pregunto el pocionista muy serio.

Harry sonrió nervioso –No solo eso, este… quise decir –El rostro del joven se puso completamente rojo –Lo siento no volverá a pasar, lo prometo –Dijo derrotado el Griffyndor.

–¿Por qué? –Harry lo miro como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza –Digo, no fue desagradable si deseas volver a besarme no me molestare Harry.

Harry boqueo un par de veces antes de poder pronunciar palabra –¿Me llamo por mi nombre? –El joven no lo podía creer.

Snape elevo una ceja –Tu comenzaste o ¿Me equivoco?

Harry se cubrió la cara con las manos, nunca en su vida había sentido tanta vergüenza, Severus le quito una mano del rostro y le sonrió comprensivo, Harry le devolvió el gesto unieron sus labios brevemente hasta que el bebe los golpeo a ambos en la cara. Snape carraspeo –Lo pondré en su cuna –Se levanto de la cama con Ethan en brazos.

El de ojos verdes se sentó en la cama –¿Te quedaras hoy? –Pregunto inseguro

El pocionista asintió –Hay una cena pendiente si mal no recuerdo –Snape volteo a ver a Harry después de depositar a Ethan en la cuna.

El joven miro a otro lado, se sentía nervioso cuando Severus lo miraba tan fijamente –Si la cena, pero yo me refería a, quizás, no lo sé, solo por hoy supongo…

Snape se acercó a Harry y le sujeto el rostro con las manos –Sin rodeos, habla –Exigió el pocionista.

Harry trago duro –Me refería a toda la noche –El Griffyndor cerró los ojos como si esperase una reprimenda.

El pocionista lo libero atónito ¿Era Potter tan inocente como para no saber exactamente lo que le estaba pidiendo?

Harry se apresuró a hablar –Ya que Ethan no me dejara dormir de todos modos, me gustaría la compañía de alguien…

Severus se tallo la cara con la mano. Si podía ser tan inocente.

… Y también podríamos –Harry se aclaró la garganta –Hacer…

Harry no espero más, se lanzó a su ex profesor y comenzó a besarle con hambre, sus manos se aferraron a la fuerte espalda, deseaba aquello, en verdad lo deseaba, Severus no menciono que le desagradara, la abstinencia no le causo problemas durante su aislamiento, pero después de que Severus apareciera por esa puerta con las cosas de Ethan, el deseo por ese hombre volvió a despertar en él –Cosas de adultos –Termino la frase que había dejado inconclusa.

Severus metió sus manos debajo de la playera de Harry –la cena se adelantó y el plato principal se llama Harry –Snape comenzó a subir las manos tocando la suave piel mientras subía la prenda hasta retirarla se acercó a uno de los pezones primero toco son su lengua el rosado botón y después comenzó a succionar acercando el cuerpo tocando toda la piel expuesta que podía, se separó por un instante para ver los verdes ojos –¿Estas seguro de esto? –Dijo con voz ronca. Si Potter no estaba convencido era el momento de decirlo, por que una vez que le retirara los pantalones no habrá marcha atrás.

Harry deslizo sus manos por el pecho del pocionista y se detuvo en un botón –Muy seguro –Snape noto el deseo en esos ojos verdes, no había motivos para detenerse.

**O-o**

Tan maravilloso como lo imagino. Snape tenía recostado en su hombro a Harry en un abrazo posesivo, el joven estaba en un placentero sueño, se sentía estupendo, tener pegado el desnudo cuerpo del Griffyndor.

Una lechuza entro por la ventana, se posó en la cama, Severus intentaba quitarle la carta pero la terca ave se negaba, movió a Harry para despertarlo.

Harry abrió los ojos y sonrió, no había sido un sueño, Severus estaba con él, desnudo, se sonrojo levemente al recordar todo.

–Una lechuza espera por ti –Dijo el Slytherin

Harry se apresuró a tomar la carta y comenzó a leerla en voz alta

¨Estimado señor Harry Potter.

Se le informa que por saturación de los orfanatos mágicos debido a la anterior guerra el ministerio ha decidido tomar medidas extremas.

Felicidades ha sido usted seleccionado para adoptar a uno de los bebes.

El infante debió llegar a su puerta el día de ayer.

Disculpe las molestias por el tardío aviso, en compensación si desea cambiar de género o edad puede acudir al ministerio, si está satisfecho con la elección favor de asistir para registrar el nombre del bebe.

Un cordial saludo el ministerio de magia¨

Harry elevo una ceja ¿Esa carta era una broma?

Snape se la arrebato –Estos inútiles del ministerio van de mal en peor, horrible carta para avisar que le han dado la responsabilidad de una pequeña criatura sin saber si está apto para el trabajo –Hizo bola la carta y la arrojo a la basura –Que bueno que me tenga para salvarle el trasero Potter –Dijo malicioso

–Salvarlo, cogerlo ¿Quién se fija? –Dijo Harry elevando los hombros.

Esta vez fue el turno de Severus para sonrojarse –¿Entonces te parece bien Ethan Potter Snape?

Harry sonrió de oreja a oreja y se abrazó de Severus.

Nunca imagino que en un lugar tan apartado de todo conseguiría un amante, un hijo, algo que siempre deseo, su propia familia.

FIN.

* * *

Creo que me emocione escribiendo este fic, mi musa se activó y yo la deje ser. Espero gustara a todos y feliz día del padre! Aunque en México lo celebramos el domingo pasado.

Gracias por leer!

Escrito para el reto de las mazmorras del Snarry ¨Maraton Snarry junio 2014¨

Harry se encuentra un pequeño bulto en la puerta de su casa, sin saber muy bien como reaccionar decide ir con su vecino a pedir ayuda, lo que jamás espero es ver a su ex profesor Severus Snape estrellarle la puerta en la cara.


End file.
